


Fall in Love

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Animals, Bubble Bath, Charlie Weasley-centric, Charlie and his Dragons, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Hatchlings, POV Charlie Weasley, Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: For Charlie, the Dragon Reserve in Romania is his home. As soon as he stepped foot in the place, he completely fell in love with the dragons and his job. Being a Dragonologist is hard work, but there are some fun tasks that come with it. Giving the newly hatched dragons a bubble bath was definitely one of those perks!
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Kudos: 6





	Fall in Love

Charlie could feel sweat beading across his brow, as the sun beat down harshly upon his tanned skin. Romania was a country of many extremes, in the Winter it could be as low as 2 degrees, and yet on days like today in the middle of Summer, they were pushing 30 degrees. It was boiling, and as a native of Britain, Charlie tended to suffer when it got hotter. It was impossible to escape the heat though, and even hiding inside did little to reduce the heat and humidity that surrounded him.

That was why Charlie was happy to take on the assignment no one else was willing to undertake. It was bath time for the newest hatchlings on the reserve, and no one wanted to be the one to tackle that challenge. It wasn't that they were aggressive, as they were still so little, they hadn't quite got around to understanding how true dragons behaved around humans. It was more so that they got very excited by new experiences, and in doing so caused large messes. Secretly, it was Charlie's favourite task on the reserve, and he relished the days when he got to give the little dragons a good clean.

He had taken the large metal bathtub, which was usually used as an additional storage bin for thawing meet, dragging it into the middle of the juveniles paddock. It could take some time to corral the little ones, but Charlie knew that the sound of running water would immediately have them investigating. With a quick Aguamenti and a wave of his wand, the bath was filling up rapidly, and Charlie could hear the sound of tiny claws heading his way.

Turning, Charlie couldn't help but to grin at the baby dragons heading his way. They were all small, almost reaching his shin, and yet they acted with such confidence as if they were the biggest dragons in the world. The three Common-Welsh Greens were in the lead, heading straight towards the bathtub, intent on investigating thoroughly. Just behind them, and slightly more cautious in her movements, was the baby Swedish Short-Snout they had rescued from a black market dragon dealer a few weeks previous. She was incredibly shy and cautious to trust, but Charlie thought she was beautiful, and had tried hard to bond with her. It seemed to be working, as she immediately headed straight for him once she spotted who was in the paddock with them.

He couldn't resist the chance to give the little one a pat on the head and a chin rub, watching as she preened and rubbed her face into his knee, it was those moments that made his job so amazing. Charlie could never imagine doing anything but looking after dragons, caring for them and ensuring their preservation. It was hard and he worked long hours, but it was so worthwhile at the same time. Bending down, he scooped the dragon up and into his tanned, burn covered arms, making his way towards the filled tub and the troupe of young dragons who were eagerly attempting to clamber in already.

"Alright little ones let's get down to business," with that Charlie plopped the Swedish Short-Snout into the water and gave the other dragons a helping hand into the tub, their nails clawing at the sides as they tried to do it themselves. Watching the little ones splash about in the tub, filled with water and the bubbles that Charlie had added for extra fun, he couldn't help but laugh at the shock and excitement they were showing. At first, none of the dragons knew what to do, they hadn't expected the water and had never seen bubbles before, but now they had got into it, slipping, and sliding around the tub.

"Okay guys, let's have a little fun in there!" Charlie grasped his wand and with a funny charm Tonks had taught him back at Hogwarts, bubbles were floating in the air. Each one shaped into something new and durable enough to be bounced around, the dragons were completely enraptured with the floating creations. Bubble dinosaurs flew through the air, some had joined together to form a giant bubble castle and Charlie had even spotted a fake Golden Snitch darting through the air.

The dragons flapped their wings excitably, crashing into one another as they tried to jump and reach the magical creations, allowing Charlie to give them an all over good scrub. He loved to watch them play, and he found that magical tricks like the bubble charm left them very intrigued. Charlie was even more happy to see that the little loner of a dragon had joined in on the fun and was managing to hover slightly above the rest, allowing her to reach the floating toys of distraction.

"Our first flyer! Well done sweetheart," and just as he reached out to stroke her tail, she let out the smallest stream of fire, popping the floating whale in front of her, reducing it to ash. Both Charlie and the dragon blinked in astonishment, no one had expected the dragons to begin breathing fire for a little while longer, he'd have to let his colleagues know about the progress though.

"Our first fire breather too, well aren't you just an overachiever darling," Charlie couldn't help but to gaze down at the little beast with joy and love in his eyes. It was moments like this that solidly affirmed his decision to leave home and become a Dragonologist. His love for the beasts was unparalleled, he could never see himself doing anything else, or being anywhere else bar the reserve. Those dragons, both the hatchlings and the adults, had captured his heart in a way that he had never expected. It wasn't hard for him to fall in love with the reserve, the dragons and each of their individual personalities, and the atmosphere of being free and in the wild. Charlie could understand that his mother worried about him, writing him at home safe with his siblings, but Charlie could never imagine himself finding as much joy in a job as he did in Romania.


End file.
